Leeks and Bananas
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Thirty day OTP challenge. Thirty different stories of Len and Miku as they grow older, thirty different days. What will await the duo? You'll have to read to find out. *snicker* Rated T for later chapters. Watch out, current story is (more than) a few days late.
1. Crying

**Okay, this is the thirty day OTP (one true pairing) challenge. As some people know, I also like RinxOliver, but I'll do that another time. I meant to post this yesterday, but oh well!**

**In other news, twelve more days until Kokone is released!**

**WAIT. YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF HER?! INTERNET co. is adding Kokone, a new vocal, to their series. (For the people who don't know, INTERNET co. made Gumi, Gakupo, Lily, etc.) Kokone means "heart sound," which relates to her release date: Valentine's day (of 2014, depending which year you're reading this)! Check out Vocaloid Wiki for more information on her. Carry onto the story! **

* * *

Miku Hatsune, of poor age six, was crying. Crying so hard that people could think rain was blasting against the windows.

But it wasn't rain. It was little Miku.

"It's all my fault!" she cried.

"Miku, calm down." Mikuo Hatsune, her older brother by ten years, comforted.

"I can't. It's my fault he's here." Miku replied as she sniffled.

"He" was Len Kagamine, her best friend in the world. Len and Miku were the best of friends. In fact, they were in the "Best Friend Hall of Fame". Well, if it had existed. "Here" was the Sapporo Hospital, a place dreaded for young children such as Miku.

Len and Miku had been playing in her yard just hours before when Len tripped and twisted his ankle after falling in a hole. The hole wasn't very deep — Mikuo guessed it was a mere foot — but to Len and Miku, it was the biggest hole they had ever seen.

And then Miku and Mikuo had been waiting in the hospital ever since Len's fall. Miku, as a mere child, said she was afraid Len would die. Mikuo, being the comforting elder brother he was, knew she didn't fully understand reality and told her Len would be okay. Though tears still stained her small, round cheeks.

Minutes later, Len stepped into the waiting room. There was a yellow cast surrounding his foot, and Len smiled. Miku was just glad he was alive. Len sat next to her. Miku squeezed him.

"Thank _leeks_ you're okay!" Miku cried happily, letting go.

"Of course I am, silly!" Len replied. "In fact..." He reached into his pocket.

"...I want you to be the first to sign my cast!" He handed her a teal Sharpie.

Miku's eyes watered. "Really?" she asked.

"Really." Len answered.

"O-okay," Miku stuttered, bending down to write her name.

Miku. That's what she wrote in delicate letters. Instead of a tittle, she put a heart in its place. A joyful tear ran down her cheek as she handed back the permanent marker.

That's when she hugged him. He almost fell out of his chair by the impact, his face turning red. He smiled, then hugged her back.

And that, my readers, was one of Miku Hatsune's happiest moments in her life.


	2. Emotions

Len never thought how serious a girl's emotions could get.

In first grade, Miku had been the toughest girl in the grade. Second grade, however, Miku could crumble like a piece of paper. How this had happened? No one knew. They knew one thing: never scare her.

Rin Kagamine, Len's twin, had said girls just act like that. But of course there was Luka Megurine, a bold fashionista, and Meiko Sakine, who probably should've been classified as boy. Len still didn't understand girls, but girls probably didn't understand boys either.

For the young Kagamine, it had been a perfect recess — the sun shone in his blue orbs, and not a cloud was in the sky. But as he looked ahead of him, he frowned.

Len sighed as he found a crying Miku on the swing set. He guessed it was some jerk that pushed her around again. Len never liked those kinds of people. Jerks, brats, greedy idiots, tons more.

He sat on the swing next to Miku's. Her teal twintails dropped down, just like her head. Tears ran down her cheeks. Len took his finger and wiped away a tear.

"What's wrong? Do I have to kill another rich brat?" Len asked.

Miku giggled a bit, then sniffled. "No, I'm just regretting things. It's fine." she replied bluntly.

"If you keep regretting things, you'll have no time to do things." Len said. "C'mon, let's play!"

He took her hand and got off the swing. She joined him and they ran off, ready to face the world.

Okay, maybe Len would never understand Miku as one minute she was crying and the next she was smiling. He had overheard a conversation between Mrs. Hatsune and their teacher, Ms. Furukawa (Miki, as he had heard). Miku was a hormonal girl, after all.

So for the rest of their recess, they played Monster Tag with Rin, Kaito Shion, Luka, and Meiko until Ms. Furukawa announced the end of their free time. Len wondered about what ran through Miku's head. This is what he thought:

_Leeks and veggie juice! PoPiPo! Len!_

He shuddered at his own thought. He hoped she didn't think about him, but it was just a lie to himself. He really did hope she think about him, but again, he wasn't psychic.

Len held his chest as he felt his heart fly away. He, Len Kagamine, hoped to one day marry Miku Hatsune.

But mind you he was a second grader, and nobody knew exactly what love was.

He walked inside, pretending not to be daydreaming. He sat down at his desk drawing tiny hearts with "LK + MH" inside them. And guess what?

Len Kagamine was the lucky man who sat across from Miku Hatsune, his one true love.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: I'm back and didn't ditch this fic like my others! I'm a horrible person...**

**Review time!**

**Awesome dt: Thanks Awesome-chan (Can I call you that? xD)! I really didn't want Len to be in something serious, because it, well, I dunno. (Canary is so good! I hope you continue!)**

**And...OLD SPICE!**


	3. Desicions and a Dose of Love

Miku's eyes sparkled as the words came out of her brother's mouth.

Mikuo Hatsune was a teacher at the Crypton Middle School, specifically a music teacher. He was the head of the choir and the orchestra.

"Miku, you and the fifth grade get to choose your music path for middle school and high school. Mind you that you'll be stuck with this for the rest of your school years." he had said.

Different middle school kids kept shouting to take their subject. Miku already knew what she wanted. It was easy.

She'd take choir. Miku loved singing, and tons of kids knew. Boy, she'd have teachers try to shut her up during class, resulting in a call to Mikuo if the attempt failed or if it was really hard to. He remembered the last time he got a call...

"Yes, Ms. Furukawa, I'm sorry that Miku keeps on singing." Mikuo said in the middle of his music class.

"Yes, thank you. Bye." Mikuo ended the call and the students laughed. "Anyways, as I was just saying..."

Mikuo shuddered. He looked around to find Miku, who was talking to an older girl. Her name was Iroha Nekomura. Iroha was one of his top choir students, and he knew Miku was very fond of her.

"Hiya sport!" Iroha greeted as the young Hatsune trotted over to her. "You must be Miku! We've heard that you sing non-stop."

"Yep! I plan to be in choir, just like you!" Miku replied.

"Your brother's a great teacher! I bet you've gotten tons of pointers from him." Iroha said. She sighed a dreamy sigh as her eyes focused on an albino nearby.

"Do you like him?" Miku asked.

"Yes, his name is Piko Utatane." Iroha answered dreamily.

"I like that blonde boy over there." Miku pointed to Len. "His name is Len Kagamine. The blonde girl next to him is his twin, Rin. I think Rin likes Mikuo."

Iroha giggled, out of her dreamy phase. "It seems like he has the hearts of every girl. Same with Gumo Megpoid, the band teacher." she told Miku, then pointed to an olivette who was talking to Mikuo.

"I know Gumo! He's Mikuo's best friend." Miku replied. "He comes to our house all the time. _Literally_."

Iroha giggled again, but stopped when Piko came over.

"My God, Iroha, this looks like a Hatsune clone!" Piko exclaimed.

"She _is_ a Hatsune. Miku Hatsune." Iroha replied, messing up Miku's twintails.

"Hey!" Miku whined playfully.

"Piko, tell her what you do!" Iroha suggested, moving her hands on top of Miku's head.

"I'm a violinist." Piko stated bluntly. "Remember: a viola is a violin after puberty, a cello is a violin on steroids, and a bass is a cello on _more_ steroids."

Miku laughed. "I'll remember that."

"Hey, Miku!" someone said. Miku jumped up, startled.

"Len!" Rin scolded.

"Sorry!" Len replied

Iroha nudged Miku's elbow. Miku nudged back. They both gulped, facing both of the guys they liked.

"Hey, Miku, Mikuo is looking _really_ cute today..." Rin trailed, trying to get a better view of Mikuo.

"I think he's already seeing someone, Rin." Miku lied. She winked at Iroha. Iroha winked back.

"He is just _so_ adorable! Is his hair in a new style?" Rin asked, ignoring Miku.

Miku rolled her eyes. She looked back at Iroha, who was blushing at Piko, who was calling her cute. How many people had to like other people?! Mikuo walked over to the group.

"Iroha, Piko, I'm guessing you've helped these guys a bit?" Mikuo asked.

"Yep!" the duo replied in unison.

"Little sis, I'm guessing you're taking choir?" Mikuo looked down at Miku, who was pouting.

"Don't call me that!" Miku whined.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mikuo replied. "And Rin, if you're checking me out, I'd suggest making it less obvious." He patted Rin on the head.

Piko laughed. "Kids these days,"

"Hey Len, Rin, what're you guys going to do?" Mikuo asked yet again, staring at twins.

"Choir!" they said in unison.

"Wow, it seems to be a popular subject." Mikuo exclaimed. "A lot of kids chose it. I have to get going. Rin, remember, stay hidden if you're going to check me out." He winked, then walked away.

"HE LOOKS SO SEXY WHEN HE WINKS!" Rin squealed, almost fainting.

Miku and Len giggled. Rin was the strangest girl they knew. Miku wondered if Len looked sexy when _he_ winked...she shook her head. Nonsense! She shouldn't have been thinking about that!

Len had a thought different from that. He wondered what _Miku_ looked like when she winked. Would she look cute? Adorable? Sexy? He mentally slapped himself. He felt like a pervert.

Miku sighed and hugged Len for no reason. Wait, scratch that, there was one. She really liked Len. And Len hadn't felt that strange warm feeling since second grade. His cheeks were tinted rose from the closeness of her.

Iroha and Piko cooed. Rin took out her phone and taped the happening. Luka, who happened to be standing by, also started to coo. And for Miku and Len? Eh, they just felt happy.

* * *

From a distance, Mikuo and Gumo stared at Len and Miku. "Mikuo, your little sis likes him." Gumo said, as if to make it official. Mikuo grunted. "Hey, at least your students aren't checking out what they call your '_fine ass_'."

"Can I kill you yet?" Mikuo asked sarcastically.

"After I raid your kitchen."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Hey, Gumi's a hungry child! She eats all the carrots in our house!"

"Then go to the store and buy food!"

"I'm too lazy to! That's why I raid your kitchen, so you have to pay for the food!"

"Gumo, you're a horrible friend."

"It's my job."

"Your job is a music teacher."

"Oh, shut up!"

The music teachers groaned. And as Mikuo saw Len get too close to Miku, he vowed one thing.

That a certaint Kagamine might die early.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: I just work here.**

**I have nothing to really say.**

**Review time!**

**Awesome dt: Yep, Lennie (I dunno why I spell it like that maybe I'm special) is a lovebird! Hormonal Miku is a reference to a younger me back in the day. I'M NOT AN OLD PERSON, I'M JUST IN HIGH SCHOOL YO.**

**ImaginaryFlower: Thank you! You came in time for the next chapter too! Writing is really hard with some of my own stories *cough all of them cough* but I somehow find a way.**

**Okay, I don't know how to end this. Uh, bye?**


	4. Kissing

Who knew a kiss could get really awkward.

It all started when Miku, Rin, and Len were walking to said tealette's house. Rin was excited to see Mikuo, thus having a childish smile on. Miku groaned as the blonde kept talking about Mikuo all the way to her house.

Miku quickly opened the door and before they knew it, Rin had pounced on Mikuo. Miku and Len, terrified, ran upstairs, into Miku's room and slammed the door shut. They were very afraid of Rin, reminding them of Big Brother's motto: expect the unexpected.

Miku's room was a teal paradise: teal sheets, teal pillows, teal walls, everywhere Len looked was teal. But of course, he was an addict of yellow.

Miku quietly opened the door and looked downstairs. Rin was sitting next to Mikuo on the couch, watching TV.

_My brother is a charmer._

She shut the door again and lay on her bed. Miku hated school, because she had tons of homework. She didn't understand the concept of homework. Well, she did, but she thought it was another way for teachers to torture the kids at home.

Len, feeling clumsy that day, tripped and fell over his own feet. Miku was surprised how this could happen and quickly helped him. She didn't realize it at first, but their faces were close. Miku blushed at the closeness. Then, the worst happened.

She tripped and toppled over him, losing a first kiss.

It was more of an innocent kiss, but more than a brushing of lips. There was actually pressure.

Len had to admit that he personally liked it, but Miku wasn't sure. She got up and gasped. Miku had lost her first kiss to the guy she liked.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: Sorry I'm a few minutes late! Our bitchy science teacher gave us a stupid project and it's due today. I'll reply to reviews in the next chapter! And sorry for the short chapter!**


	5. Kissing (Part 2)

**VocaloidWriter: Note that this is the second part of "Kissing" and may not have as much MikuxLen. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Len and Miku hadn't talked much since. Whenever their eyes met, they looked down at their feet.

"Why aren't you acting normal? Did something happen between you and Len?" Luka asked at lunch, biting into her tuna sandwich.

Miku always sat near Luka, Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, Gumi Megpoid, Gakupo Kamui, Piko Utatane, Rin, and Len. But since the happening, Len sat near SeeU Dahee, Mayu Yoshiwara, Yohio Yoshiwara, Len's cousin Oliver, and a girl named Galaco.

Miku hated the love "triangle". Luka liked Gakupo, who liked Meiko, who liked Kaito, who liked Gumi, who liked Piko, who liked Miku, who liked Len. So basically, Luka blamed her love life on Len.

She didn't have much of a problem with this, but she sometimes felt envy creep upon her doorstep. Kaito nudged her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked, repeating Luka.

"Oh, nothing." Miku replied bluntly.

"There's something wrong." Gumi said. She bit into her carrot.

"Miku, is because you and Len-" Rin was cut off by Miku's cool hand clamping over her mouth.

"Shut up!" Miku hissed.

She packed up her lunch and ran upstairs. Miku couldn't believe she kissed a Kagamine. Looking at the floor, she sighed.

Out of nowhere, someone had toppled over her. Miku shot her eyes open and stared madly into a pair of golden ones. Blonde bangs waved in her face and the weight lifted off her.

"Hatsune!" the person exclaimed.

Miku sat up to brush herself off when she saw the last person she'd think to fall under in the world. "Akita!" She gasped.

The one-and-only Nero Akita, the least clumsy person in the world, had fell over her. There was one tip about him: never get between him and his phone. The same with his older cousin, Neru.

Miku and Nero weren't exactly friends, but not enemies. They existed to each other, but always decided to stay away from the other.

"Miku, I-I'm sorry," Nero apologized. It surprised Miku. He was actually polite.

"N-no, it's m-my fault," Miku replied, lip quivering. Her heart felt like it was racing, but she told herself it wasn't true. Of course, she couldn't always lie to herself.

She got up, the same with Nero. But before she could run and hide, Nero tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. "Hey, are you okay? You know, after I fell over you." he asked.

"Well, y-yes. I was going to say the same thing, but..." Miku's train of thought ran blank. That's what she and Len did. "Nero, this is going to be embarrassing for both you and me, but, well, do, do you like me?" Miku asked, still paused.

Nero froze in his tracks. "Argh, I'm sorry! It's just, I'm, sorry." Miku apologized, looking shameful.

He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Well, Miku, I really just, um," Nero stuttered, gulping. "I suck at confessing."

"Eh?" Miku asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"I guess it's true, Miku." Nero replied.

Her heart raced crazily. She couldn't believe her feelings for Nero. This was Nero Akita that she was talking about. He was serious, not a lovebird. So how come he just admitted he liked her?

The school bell rang. Miku and Nero raced to their classes, knowing that if anyone saw them, they'd be screwed. That's what happened with Nana Macne and Sora Suiga. She shuddered at they pain they suffered.

Miku, surprisingly, forgot about putting her lunch away. She opened her plain, sky blue locker and stuffed her lunch box on the top shelf. She ran back into class, afraid Ms. Furukawa might get mad. To her surprise, she wasn't there.

She sat back down at her desk and pulled out her math journal. Miku drew a heart with "MH + NA" written inside it, little hearts surrounding it. Her cheeks got warm at the thought of the blonde.

"Who's this 'NA' person?" a voice asked, a head hovering over her.

Miku looked up at Piko, whom she was ready to kill. "N-none of your b-business!" Miku stuttered, blushing.

"Are you back in the game?" he replied, smirking.

"Go away!" she whined, pushing him softly so he didn't fly across the room.

"Fine," Piko surrendered, walking over to Luka. He whispered something in her ear and she jumped up from her seat, running over to Miku.

"Who is it?!" she asked excitedly, jumping in place.

"Nobody you guys should know!" Miku replied, hugging the notebook at her chest.

"Then I'll tell Len!" Luka retorted.

A certain blonde walked through the room. "I heard my name?" Len asked, setting his stuff down.

"Yes! And guess what?" Luka told him. "Miku likes-" Like Rin, Luka was stopped by Miku's hand over her mouth, causing Miku to drop the notebook and Piko to pick it up.

"Let's see...I'm guessing he's in this school and this grade, because this must've started today," Piko observed, holding to notebook in front of his eyes.

"Stop it! Give it back!" Miku whined, taking her hand from Luka's mouth and trying reach the notebook held from her.

Len snatched the notebook from Piko and looked at Miku's doodle. By now, the whole class was staring at them. Miku knew it was too late. She had doomed both Nero and herself.

The blonde dropped the notebook on the floor, where the students crowded around it. Miku would've screamed if she was outside, but she couldn't. She felt like crying like an idiot in front of all the kids because of her stupid drawing.

"There's only one boy in the grade with the initials NA." Gumi announced, screwing Miku over.

"Can I go cry now?" Miku asked.

"Not yet!" Luka replied, hugging Miku tightly.

"Who is it?" Piko asked Gumi.

"Nero Akita." Gumi answered.

The whole class gasped. Everyone knew the tealette and blonde would most likely kill each other, so how come it was love?

Miku picked up the notebook and sat down, her head dropping. Whispers bounced around the room, all trying to avoid Miku. Had Nero suffered the same fate as her?

Ms. Furukawa entered the room and Miku picked up her head. The whispering stopped. Miku didn't dare look at anyone, especially not Len.

Nero was the only thing on her mind, yet Len found his way into her train of thought. How come she suddenly liked him? This was never supposed to happen. It wasn't like Prince Charming married the evil queen instead of Snow White.

Miku wrote on a sticky note "Hi - Miku" and passed it to her left, who was Gakupo. Ms. Furukawa's poor fifth grade sat in rows, so it was almost like high school.

The note was passed from Gakupo to Meiko, who was next him. Meiko passed it behind her to Rin. Rin passed it to Gumi, who was on her right. Gumi passed it to Luka, who was also on her right. Luka passed in front of her.

"If _this_ is your excuse for Nero Akita, you better try harder." Luka told the tealette.

Miku took the note and placed it in her desk. She couldn't believe Luka brought up Nero, just when she was starting to forget, too! If she could've screamed, she would've.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: I'm late a day. HELL CALLED. THEY WANT MY SOUL BACK. Anyways, the next part will be posted today. And I suck at doing homework.**

**Reviews**

**Awesome dt (Chapter 3): It was Gumo saying "ass" because, well, I dunno. Mikuo has a fine ass? And I'll let you in on a secret: fifth graders, as we may not think, know more than we think. Hell, there's probably some who know more swears than us! I just had to think about when I was in fifth grade.**

**Awesome dt (Chapter 4): I got away with the science project! Though it's still not done. I hope Rin ends up with Mikuo, my mind just has to do the work. That sounded wrong. O.O"**

**ImaginaryFlower (Chapter 3): Pretty sure it's not witchcraft...again, I hope Rin ends up with Mikuo even though it's going to be an odd relationship if they do. Chapter four's original plan was where Mikuo gets a girlfriend (Neru) and Rin goes yandere (the setting is more American, so I didn't want to add that) on Neru, though Miku and Len still kiss.**

**HanaLoid: Hehe, I like making older siblings protective because, well, I dunno. Sometimes I wish Mikuo was my brother, too. But of course, I can't turn my twin into something close to Mikuo. *sigh***

**Sorry this was really late, last night got the best of me.**


	6. Kissing (Part 3)

The next day, Miku had been teased by kids about her crush on Nero. Heck, even kindergartners teased her.

_Nero is probably suffering, too,_ Miku thought. _Thanks Piko, you big idiot._

Miku sighed as she sat down at an empty table and looked down. She didn't feel like sitting with her normal people, not after Piko had helped reveal her liking.

A thump was heard across from Miku. She looked up and at Nero, making herself smile. Nero smiled back. "If you want to know, blame Luka, Gumi, and Piko." Miku told him, cutting to the chase.

"I heard. Stupid first graders, I was ready to kill them." Nero replied.

"You think you have it bad? I have _kindergartners_ on my case." Miku continued, giggling.

Nero joined her laughing. "Nana and Sora...this is what they felt." Nero added.

"You know, Sora's a blonde and Nana's a greenette...so close!" she joked.

Miku stared at another table, where Nana, Sora, Sara Suiga, and Teto Kasane sat. They all looked happy. Teto gave Miku a smile when she noticed the tealette looking over.

Said tealette smiled back. The rest of the table waved at Nero and Miku, smiling also. The two looked back at each other.

"You know, no one would've expected this before." Miku stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. I'm kinda surprised myself, because, well," Nero stuttered.

"You didn't expect your feelings?" Miku said for him.

"Yeah," Nero replied shyly.

Miku lifted his head up and saw his red face. "You're so adorable when you're blushing!"

"S-shut up!" Nero replied, his face a dark red.

* * *

"The last moment until I'm free!" Miku told herself.

The bell rang and she raced down the hall, down the stairs, and out the doors. Miku was excited to see Mikuo and tell him that she was in love with someone who accepted her feelings.

Like the other past days, someone fell over her. The scene wasn't pretty.

Red faces.

Noses touching.

Teal eyes meeting cerulean ones.

Lips pressed against each other.

A Kagamine over a Hatsune.

As some of you guessed, Len and Miku had kissed for the second time.

Miku still couldn't believe she kissed a Kagamine. _Twice._

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: NO ONE REVIEWED. I blame Portal 2 for the late update.**


	7. Love Over Video Games

"CRAP! I'M DYING!" Miku yelled.

"WHATEVER, I'M STILL WINNING AS LUIGI!" Rin yelled back.

"YOU'RE A HORRIBLE LITTLE BROTHER!"

"SO? HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE NEW GAME THEORY? MARIO IS ALWAYS MEAN TO LUIGI!"

Sixth grade Miku and Rin were very popular in middle school, but nerdy at heart. Meiko, Luka, and Gumi had the same case. Nobody had been to any of the music classes yet, giving Miku some time to lecture Mikuo to not call her "Little Sister".

Miku jammed in the buttons of her controller. She and Rin were playing Super Smash Brothers, and Rin kept winning. Len and Oliver were playing on their Game Boys when the decided to check up on the girls.

"What's the commotion?" Len asked, stepping down the staircase of their house.

"STOP IT, RINNIE!" Miku hollered playfully as she tried to make Mario jump on Luigi, even though it was the other way around.

"NEVER!" Rin shouted.

"How did you guys get it to be two player instead of four?" Len asked.

"WE'RE GODDESSES!" the girls yelled.

Luigi eventually beat Mario, causing the tealette to scream. Oliver ran upstairs, making Rin sigh. It wasn't totally Miku's fault, but Oliver was always very sensitive and got scared easily. Rin stood up and pulled Len out of earshot.

"I'm going to help Oliver. Don't lay a _finger_ on her." Rin whispered to him and followed Oliver's tracks.

Len sighed, then looked over at Miku. She was playing Mario Kart, which was unsurprising. Sometimes it was amazing how fast that girl could change a disc.

It had been two years since they kissed, and they had stayed friends. Earlier in the year, Miku was Nero's girlfriend, killing Len inside. But fortunately for Len, they broke up and stayed friends. Len still wanted more from her.

Miku stared at the illuminating screen. Just as Mario was about to win, Baby Daisy got ahead of him. "God damnit..." Miku muttered. Cursing was the new thing in middle school.

Len sat down next to her. He picked up Rin's remote. "Hi," Len began.

"Hey, Lennie." Miku replied, picking a new character for the next race.

He turned slightly red. "D-don't call me that!" Len said.

"I can if I want to!" Miku teased.

"Okay, Leek Freak." Len joked.

"Banana Head." Miku replied.

"Seaweed."

"I hope you step on a Lego."

Len gasped. "You take that back!"

"Never. It's what you get for dropping my notebook on the floor in fifth grade."

"It was a God damn accident!"

"I don't believe in accidents."

"Eh?! You're insane!"

"Do you like orange juice?"

"No?"

"Then let's say you spilled it. You may think it's an accident, but you spilled it on purpose."

"So would this be on purpose?"

Len pinned Miku to the couch. He took Miku's wrists and put them in the classic position: next to her head, next to her twintails.

"Len! Let me go!" Miku ordered.

"Look, I want more." Len replied.

"From the last time you kissed me? That accident?"

"Remember, Miku, not everything is an accident."

"You cheated me of a kiss? You little..." Miku muttered the rest.

"Yes, but am I going to cheat one now?"

_That bastard's going to kiss me?! No way! Inandout. Inandout. Inandout. Inandout! Inandout! INANDOUT!_

Len clamped a hand over her mouth. "Quit hyperventilating. Now it's really tempting."

"LEN ALLEN KAGAMINE!" Rin yelled. "I TOLD YOU TO NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER!"

Len sprang up, but gave her a peck on her left cheek. Said boy was being chased around the house by Rin, forcing Miku to call Mikuo to pick her up.

"Bye Miku!" Rin called from the upstairs window, holding Len in a headlock.

"Bye!" Miku waved back. As Rin turned around, Miku blew Len a kiss and got into Mikuo's car. She held her cheek.

"Lover boy's back?" Mikuo asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, and he kissed me!" Miku replied dreamily.

"He did _WHAT_?!"

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: Good? Bad? Promiscuous? Again, protective Mikuo strikes again!**

**Reviews**

**Awesome dt (Chapter 5): NERO, YOU SCREWED ME OVER!**

**Awesome dt (Chapter 6): Don't worry, I'm going to make most of the story back on MikuxLen. Emphasis on "most". And you can call me Sakura-chan. I used to use Sakura-P (Like in Len Died Again!) whenever I could, but now I only put it on my Vocaloid songs. But I don't have any Vocaloids (FEEL THE IRONY XD).**

**HanaLoid: Yep, Miku's bad with romance. XD**

**Multicoloured Lotus: I decided it was the only way to make a kiss. Miku'll be less clumsy LATER on.**

**Liveless-snow: Poor Lennie gets the treatment. And here's your new-and-improved MikuxLen chapter!**

**I feel loved! Anyways, bye readers!**


	8. The First Day of Music

Two students looked at each other and smiled. They then looked up at the two teachers in front of them, who happened to be their brothers. All the sixth grade music students were having their first music class, except they were split into two teachers with three subjects.

Miku Hatsune sat in front of Mikuo Hatsune and Gumi Megpoid sat in front of Gumo Megpoid. They had both lectured their brothers on why they shouldn't call them nicknames in school.

"At least your new students don't hungrily look at your ass," Gumo whispered to Mikuo.

"Gumo! That's my little sister right there!" Mikuo whispered back. "It's going to start once the last bunch of students come."

Miku and Gumi tapped their brothers' arms. "Remember what we told you." they said dangerously.

Gumo gulped as he saw the room full of young kids. "You go, Mikuo."

"No, you!" Mikuo hissed back.

"You!" Gumo replied, raising his voice from a whisper.

"Hello, class!" Mikuo began. "And little sis."

"Mikuo!" Miku complained.

"Oh, don't forget Gumi-Rumi!" Gumo added.

"Can I kill you yet?" Gumi asked.

"No, dear sister. I still have to teach these others." Gumo replied, tousling her head of green.

The class laughed at Gumi's question. "I'm Gumo Megpoid, the band teacher, and the orchestra and choir teacher here, just call him 'Sexy'." Gumo started.

"Gumo! You evil little..." Mikuo muttered the rest.

"No, his name is Mikuo Hatsune. Mr. Hatsune and Mr. Megpoid. Got it?" Gumo asked. Some responses came in nods, others with "Yes!".

"If you're in choir or orchestra, you're with me. If you're in band, you're with this idiot here." Mikuo told the class. Everyone laughed.

"I'm not an idiot!" Gumo whined.

"Yeah you are!" Mikuo replied. "You raid my fridge every other day!"

"I thought we settled this a year ago!"

"You still raid me, so it isn't settled!"

"I have a hungry sister, Mikuo!"

"No! You're the hungry one!"

The teachers crossed arms.

"Seaweed."

"Carrot top."

"I hope you step on a Lego."

Mikuo gasped. "You take that back!"

"Boys, I hope we're still focused on music?" a woman, popping her head through the door, asked. Her name was Neru Akita, and she was the strict principal and cousin of Nero. Only few knew that Neru spent most of her day on her phone.

"Y-yes, Neru!" Gumo stuttered nervously.

"Don't mind that idiot! Ms. Akita, we're getting back to music," Mikuo said.

"Good, boys. Good." Neru replied, shutting the door.

"Okay, Gumi-Rumi, that's your permanent name here." Gumo announced, tousling her hair again.

"Idiot!" Gumi whined, slapping his hands. The class laughed again. "Don't listen to him. He asks me to help remind him to put on pants everyday." More laughing came.

"Gumi! I thought we talked about this!" Gumo scolded.

Gumi stuck out her tongue. "I thought we did too!"

"Midget."

"Idiot."

"Furball."

"Carrot freak."

"I just called you furball! Carrot freak is crossing the line!"

"Gumi, calm," Miku mouthed to the greenette, wanting to pat her back.

Gumi sighed. "I guess you win."

"..."

"Carrot freak."

"Anyways, if you're choir, stand up!" Mikuo ordered quickly. Half of the class stood up.

"It's just the _ass_ that gets you by," Gumo said loudly.

"Choir, sit down! Orchestra, stand up!" Mikuo commanded. Some of the class stood up. "The rest are with Bilbo."

"I'm not that fucking short!" Gumo cursed.

"Gumo, language!" Gumi scolded.

"Hey, Gumi, there's something you can use against him." Mikuo started, crouching down to Gumi. He whispered something in her ear and she jumped up.

Gumi pulled Gumo's arm and whispered into his ear. "Mikuo, you devil!" Gumo said angrily, blushing like crazy. "How did you know that?!"

"You were raiding my fridge and you drank my beer. You said something you shouldn't have." Mikuo shrugged.

"Mikuo! Why did you tell her?!" Gumo asked again.

"Tell her what?" Luka asked.

"I told Gumi that-" "Hatsune! Megpoid!" Neru snapped as she stood in the doorway.

"N-Neru, I-I'm sorry," Gumo apologized.

"Ms. Akita, we're very sorry." Mikuo added.

"Once more, boys, or you're in my office!" And with that, Neru was gone.

"Okay, everyone has class work today. The choir will make their own songs, and the band and orchestra will team up with a choir member or two to create the melody of that song. Simple, eh?" Mikuo explained.

"Hey, Mikuo, I have a question." Miku said. She whispered into Mikuo's ear.

"I guess. But I'd normally kill you for that." Mikuo replied, then turned to the class. "You may use curses in the song."

The class cheered. "Now go! Go, my humble students, go!" Gumo ordered, waving them away.

The students moved throughout the room, either trying to find their instrument or paper. Miku pulled out some lyrics she had made before class. She smiled, because it was a parody of a parody of a parody of a parody. It would sound complicated if she said it out loud.

"Miku! Wanna work with us?!" an excited voice asked.

Miku looked up at Len, and another girl in the orchestra named Teto Kasane. Len held his violin carefully in front of him and Teto held a viola.

"Sure! In fact, my lyrics are ready!" Miku agreed.

"What's the song called?" Len asked, curiously eyeballing the lyrics.

"I dunno." Miku replied, shrugging. "All I know is that this is a parody of a parody of a parody of parody."

Teto smiled. "Cool! Sing it for us!"

Miku cleared her throat. "Here I go."

"When you're rife with devastation

There's a long ass explanation

You're an alien's creation

Stuck inside a froggy gut

And whichever way they play it

Know that we won't be complacent

We'll go through the chatlog pages

'Till we know just what is up

When I was a little kiddie, a meteor shower overtook my city

I traveled to another plane,

A planet filled with Wind and Shade

So, I climbed one thousand tiers

An echeladder connoisseur

Now, everyone is toast

And my boyfriend is a ghost

But I still love the movie Con Air

When you've irons in the fire

And your loved ones have 'retired'

Don't abscond, just stay and strife

Until the battle is complete

'Cause the Condesce hypnotizes

And the whole world agonizes

Ectochildren stop your crying

And just sing along with me!"

Len and Teto looked at her with wide eyes once the song was over. "What?"

"Oh. My. God." Teto whispered, then looked at Len. "This is gonna be so awesome when we play it! Miku, you're a musical prodigy!"

* * *

The class clapped at Miku, Len, and Teto. "Miku, that was quite excellent. I'm not saying that as a brother, but a teacher." Mikuo said formally. "Good thing that that was the last performance, because a certain student can stop looking at me like that," He stared down at Rin, who was starting to pout.

"Class dismissed." Gumo announced.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom, all but the three who had just did their song. "I liked that!" Teto chirped.

"Me too," Len agreed.

"Miku, is it true that Nero is a ghost?" Mikuo teased, smirking.

"One, I'm not dating him any more and two, he is not a ghost," Miku replied. "Anyways, what's Gumo's dark secret?"

"I'll never be the father of her children..." Gumo mumbled. "What?! I heard my name!"

"Looks like Gumo is a lovesick puppy!" Teto cooed.

"Oh, shut up!" Gumo retorted, sticking his tongue out. Teto stuck hers out at him. "Just because I like Neru doesn't mean you need to know!" He gasped, then covered his mouth. "Wait! Forget I said that!"

Mikuo patted Gumo on the back. "Don't worry. One day you'll kiss Neru like Len is kissing Miku right now. Wait, WHAT?!" Mikuo both assured and asked.

Len and Miku held hands as they kissed each other. Teto and Gumo gagged like kindergartners and Mikuo panicked. It was one of those kisses that you saw in a Kay commercial.

"Every kiss begins with Kay!" Rin sang from the doorway. "Speaking of which..." She stared hungrily at Mikuo.

"Looks like someone _does_ want that ass," Gumo teased.

"Shut up! We all know you want Akita's!" Mikuo retorted.

Gumo turned a crimson red. "Oh, shut up..." he said shyly.

Still, Miku and Len kissed, ignoring the nonsense around them.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: A failed attempt at a romantic scene. Hey, at least there's a new pairing and I have a perfect plan for it!**

**Reviews**

**Awesome dt: No! Don't kill me! I swear that this will continue! *sets your machete down* We can always talk this out, Awesome-chan...**

**Bye, my readers!**


	9. Roller Rink

_**Disclaimer: I only own myself and NeruxGumo because I'm the genius who created it.**_

* * *

Miku smiled as she tied on her teal skates. Ms. Akita said that the whole school was going to the roller rink that day, and no one had disagreed to this idea.

She felt sad because everyone was using rollerblades, so Rin would be the only other person with skates instead of rollerblades.

The tealette got up, looked at the rink and gasped. She saw a raging-fast Gumo Megpoid and following was an also-very-fast Neru Akita. Miku couldn't believe it. The teachers were Gods and Goddesses on wheels!

"Miku, do you mind if I get out there?" Mikuo asked the younger sibling, holding onto a rail on the side of the rink.

"Not at all!" Miku replied, pushing him into the rink.

Mikuo fell on his hind quarters and shot Miku an angry look. Gumo and Neru, still skating (this time backwards,) laughed at Mikuo. Mikuo stood back up and skated over to Neru and Gumo, where he attempted to chase the duo.

"Hey, Miku!" a high voice called from the other side of the rink, the owner's blonde hair drifting in her eyes.

"Rinnie!" Miku called back, skating quickly to her best friend. "The teachers are awesome here!"

"I know!" Rin shouted, staring at the racing teachers.

Neru was "sprinting" ahead of the music teachers and smirking at them, her blonde side ponytail waving through the air as she built up speed. The music teachers, however, were clutching their knees and were panting like crazy in the middle of the rink.

Miku finally reached her best friend and admired the colors of Rin's skates. The base was plain white, but the laces and wheels were a citrus orange color. "Rin, they're so pretty!"

"But your pair is pretty too!" Rin replied pointing to Miku's almost identical pair. The only way they were different was because of their colors. Miku had the orange switched out for teal.

The tealette groaned. "C'mon! Let's get out there before more people can see our embarrassing beginning!" Miku suggested.

In fifth grade, there was also a night where they want to the roller rink. The difference was that Miku and Rin waited until tons of people got to the rink and embarrassed themselves in front of tons of people, falling over all the time. This time, though, they decided to come early, so they would have other people to embarrass.

"Hello, everyone's favorite Kagamine is here!" Len announced, waving his arms up, setting them down and getting his rollerblades on.

"Thanks, smartass." Rin replied. "Guess who has more friends?"

"Me."

"Asshole."

"Shut up!"

"Rin, don't say anything else. Let's get out there." Miku ordered, taking Rin's hand and skating into the rink.

"GAH!" Rin yelled as her skates hit the hardwood surface.

"Look at Gumo, Neru, and Mikuo! They're basically cars!" Miku told the blonde, pointing at the principal and teachers.

"Did you do roller derby or something?!" Mikuo yelled, huffing and puffing.

"Nope!" Neru replied. "But I had a brother who taught me how to skate backwards!"

"Neruo?" Mikuo asked.

"Yep!" Neru replied, starting to skate backwards again.

"At least we'll embarrass ourselves in front of teachers!" Rin said, a wide grin on her face.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Miku replied sarcastically.

* * *

Everyone eventually made it to the rink. It was pretty insane, though. Like Miku knew earlier, everyone had rollerblades on. And then, it happened.

The one dreaded moment for each student.

The announcer announced, "It's a couples only song! Either find a partner or get out of the rink!"

Rin searched frantically, skating away from Miku. Meanwhile, Len was being chased by girls. He quickly skated to Miku, hugging her.

"Hide me!" he whisper-hissed.

The girls came up to Miku, after seeing her hugging Len. One of them said "Hmph!" and skated away. The others followed. Miku looked at Len.

"Do you have a partner?" Miku asked.

"I was actually going to ask you that," Len admitted.

"Well, c'mon!" Miku replied, holding his hand and skating ahead.

Miku looked around and saw Gumo and Neru holding hands together. Then, she saw Rin and Mikuo. What a surprise. Miku knew it probably wouldn't work out, but she sighed mentally.

The song turned on and most of the kids groaned. Len sighed, knowing that it would be a long song to die through. Why did these places have to kill him?

* * *

Gumo looked at Neru. This was the person he never thought of being near. He smiled.

"Having fun, Carrot Freak?" Neru asked playfully.

"W-where'd you hear that?" Gumo stammered, his cheeks tinted rose.

"I have a great sense of hearing." Neru replied.

"Oh," Gumo murmured.

"Here, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Neru rambled, Gumo following her out of the rink.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: Kay, don't get on my ass about how late this is. BTW, this is yesterday's story. Sleep got the better of me. There will be a second part to this.**

**Reviews**

**Hana Okita: OH GAWD, I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON *shoots head* *passes copyright back* *dies***

**Neru: Okay, I'll answer this one since Sakura-chan is stupid enough to kill herself...**

**Awesome dt: WAIT, GUMO LIKES ME? O.O" In and out. In and out. Inandout. Inandout. INANDOUT! *faints***

* * *

**Gumi: Gumo, what ****_are_**** you doing to the story?**

**Gumo: I have to add another disclaimer.**

_**Disclaimer: Hana Okita owns the name Gumi-Rumi and is used under her copyright.**_

**Plus, your new name will be Gumina.**

**Gumi: I hate that more!**

**Gumo: That means it's perfect. Goodbye readers. We will revive Sakura-chan later so she can write the next chapter.**


	10. Roller Rink (Part 2)

Neru and Gumo skated into the food area. Of course, it was being bombarded by the kids who weren't in the rink. Neru sighed at the line, but then smirked at an idea.

"Gumo-Rumo, we're gonna eat another way." (A/N: Thank you Hana!)

* * *

"Neru-Bearu, you're a freaking genius." Gumo declared as he unwrapped an Air Head. (A/N: This nickname for Neru is pronounced bear-u, for those who don't know. It rhymes with Neru, I think it's good.)

"I know, but I can't stuff these tickets anywhere," Neru complained, stuffing about five hundred green tickets that she folded in her phone pocket on a strap on her leg. (A/N: I can't describe it so I'll just write it. In Neru's design, it's the strap on her leg that holds her phone whenever she's not using it.)

"Here, there's a ticket machine over there. Let's go!" Gumo said, taking her hand and skating to said golden machine. He skated so fast that he was basically dragged the girl.

"GUMO-RUMO!" she squealed happily. She caught the attention of some students, who then whispered to each other about the two.

Gumo got to the golden ticket machine, which took your tickets and turned it into one paper. It would have a number, meaning the number of actual tickets you put into the machine. The number was the amount of tickets you could spend.

Neru put the beginning of her tickets in a slot in the front and the machine started eating her tickets. The machine had a long way until the end, so the duo looked around, still at the ticket machine, for another teacher. Eventually, the P. E. teacher, Ted Kasane, rolled by.

"You two look like a couple." Ted said, smiling. "Literally. The students are talking about you."

Neru and Gumo turned a pinkish color. "Hey, look!" Neru grabbed the small paper that read "1029" and jumped up and down. Or tried to. "We can buy all the Air Heads we want!"

"C'mon, then!" Gumo replied, taking Neru's hand again. As she squealed, Ted sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to help Mikuo get those two together." Ted muttered to himself.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to flip a coin to see if he kisses me tonight." Miku muttered to herself.

"C'mon! Flip it!" Len whined.

They stood not to far from Neru and Gumo, who were standing in a prize area. "Okay, tails means you kiss me, heads means I'm okay for tonight." Miku repeated for the billionth time ever.

Miku flicked the coin into the air and dropped it. She sighed. Tails. "Well? Where's my kiss?" she asked.

"I don't do it without a fight." Len replied.

"I think I can do that." Miku taunted, smirking.

She raced away and into the rink. Len's jaw dropped. He knew he was screwed. Fortunately for him, Ted rolled by. "Lemme guess: You love her and you know she likes you back so you flipped a coin to see if you got to kiss her and you do but you want a fight so she's put you up to the test by offering you to chase her on skates."

"How do you know that?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well, can you help me get her?"

"Sure, I guess I have time to."

Ted and Len chased Miku around the rink until they caught said tealette. "That's no fair! You used a gym teacher!" she whined.

"Yeah, but I caught you. I get to kiss you." Len shrugged. Ted skated away, remembering his days as a sixth grader.

Len leaned in. Miku squinted. She really didn't want to be kissed, and now it was going to happen..."Eh?"

She only felt pressure on her cheek. "Really? Could've told me it would be a kiss on the cheek!"

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Len asked like a smartass.

"Oh, shut up...asswipe." Miku grumbled.

"You know you love me."

"Remember that Justin Timberlake brought sexy back."

"Yeah, but in your eyes, I'm hotter."

"Damn mind reader."

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: I'M ALIVE! I'll cut to the chase.**

**Reviews**

**HanaLoid (I didn't see your review O.O") (Chapter 8): Thanks!**

**Hana Okita: Gumikia? PERFECT! GENIUS! Oh yeah, Nero is Neru's real genderbend. I just think that since Miku has Mikuo and Haku has Hakuo (He's a real genderbend, look him up,) why doesn't Neru have Neruo? I mean, I guess it's logical. Gumo-Rumo is perfect! *dies of happiness***

**Mikuo: Damnit Sakura-chan. Damn baka never listens to me.**

**Neru: I reply to this one again.**

**Awesome dt: *sweats and blushes* Oh God...Gumo...I'll think like Sakura-chan for this next sentence. Her school used to have these things when she was in sixth grade, but she went to high school and it stopped. (Skating's really easy once you get the hang of it.) Don't worry, Sakura-chan will resurrect soon!**

**Goodbye, readers!**


	11. Surprises, Surprises

The blonde principal was excited to tell everyone her news. Sure, it seemed rushed, but it was what her heart had told her to do.

"Neru!" Miku cheered, said new seventh grader running up to the older woman.

"Miku!" Neru replied, hugging her. "Look!" She held out her left hand.

"M-m-married?!" Miku stammered. "W-what do I call you now?"

"Professionally, I'm Mrs. Neru Akita Megpoid." Neru said with a smile.

"G-Gumo?" Miku asked in a small voice.

"Yep!"

"YAY! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU NERU!"

"THANK YOU MIKU!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

* * *

"MIKUO!" Miku hollered as she ran into the music room, where almost her whole class sat. "NERU GOT MARRIED!"

"Lemme guess: she married..." Mikuo trailed, waiting for Miku to say the name.

"Gumo!" she whisper-yelled, jumping up and down.

"Really?! MY HOLY GOD! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!" Mikuo yelled.

"What is?" Gumo asked as he stepped into the room.

"YOU'RE FINALLY GOING TO BE SLEEPING WITH A WOMAN FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Mikuo cheered.

"Now, I wouldn't put it like that." Gumo replied, a bit rosy-cheeked.

"Put what like that?" a student from the back asked.

"I got married over the summer." Gumo announced.

"Yay! To who?" Luka asked.

Just as Gumo was going to say who, Neru walked in. "Oh, your class is here already!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, they both have rings..." Rin murmured to herself. She jumped up. "YIPEE!"

"Rin?! What the hell are you doing?" Meiko asked.

"Yes, yes, yes! It's perfect!" Rin rambled on, ignoring Meiko. "It's a perfect match!"

"Oh, she already figured out!" Neru said happily, then turned to the class. "I'm not Ms. Akita anymore."

"Eh?!" asked the class, a bit stunned.

"Yep! I got married to this idiot here!" she announced, standing on her toes as she tried tousling his hair.

"I'm not an idiot!" Gumo retorted, tousling her head.

"Hey!" Neru whined, slapping his hands.

"Aww!" the class cooed.

"Sorry, Idiot, but I have to go." Neru told Gumo, a frown on her face.

"Bye, Sweetie, I'll see you soon!" he replied as she walked out and shut the door behind her. Gumo held his heart. "And that's my loving wife,"

"And the rest of you need to get married and we'll all be equal to them." Mikuo sighed.

* * *

Miku jumped with joy for her next class. Spanish! She couldn't wait to see the new teacher. She sat down near her lunch table people, except this time, Rei Kagene joined them.

The room felt like it was the afternoon, although it was the morning. The tables had a glossy wooden surface that felt as smooth as paper. In one of the front corners was a large oak desk with a new computer on it and miscellaneous things on it, from figurines to a burrito thumb drive. Miku liked the Spanish room and its tastes.

A brunette with nicely tanned skin walked into the room.. She clutched some papers, obviously in a different language, to her chest and set them on the desk neatly.

"Welcome to sex ed!" the lady joked. The students groaned. "Just kidding. I'm not that evil!" she winked, lifting her foot up. She cleared her throat and started again.

"Hello! My name is Clara Gonzales and I'm your Spanish teacher!" the brunette greeted. "You guys can all call me Clara. Now, I just have to wait for my partner..."

"Partner?" Miku asked herself. She observed Clara, waiting for her "partner."

Clara wore a black vest over a red blouse and black shorts. It was pretty basic right there. Then, she had on a pair of leather boots with black stockings. Strangely enough, she also had heart shaped glasses on her head.

"Clara!" a male panted, holding a small skull in his hand.

"Bruno Tonio Rodriguez! Give me that sugar skull!" Clara scolded, snatching the skull from his hands and shoved it in her mouth. Putting it to the side, she added, "Perra." (1.¹)

"You take that back!" the man replied, gasping. "Tú eres la verdadera perra aquí!" (1.²)

It was Clara's turn to gasp. "Tú eres, perra!" (2)

"Fucking English, people!" Rei, normally an outcast who never talked, blurted out.

"It's on," the man said dangerously, but then changed his tone. "Hello, class! My name is Bruno Rodriguez, but call me Bruno. I'm also your Spanish teacher. Don't make me explain."

"Bruno, we need the talk." Clara said, tapping her foot in the doorway.

"You can't make me- AGH!" Bruno yelled as Clara dragged him out of the room. Miku saw, from the corner of her eye, Rin, staring at Rei.

Miku would've cooed, but Rin would kill her. Rin only liked Mikuo, but the way she looked at Rei was the way she looked at Mikuo. She nudged Rin's arm.

"It's noticeable, Rinnie." Miku whispered.

"Shut up!" Rin replied, blushing.

"Hmm?" Luka asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing!" Rin hissed.

"Rinnie, you're blushing." Miku said.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT!" Rin replied.

"I just did though. Remember in sixth grade, when we were yelling while we played Super Smash-" "STILL, SHUT UP!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"DON'T FIGHT IT, RINNIE!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Rin dropped her voice to a whisper. "This is rubbing off me, you know,"

Meiko stood up and stepped over to Rin. "Here, let's play my signature game." she offered, petting to the girl.

"We're not playing 'Have You Met Rin?', Meiko." Rin replied bluntly.

It was too late. Meiko already walked the blonde over to Rei. "_Have_ you met Rin?" She shoved the blushing Rin at the raven-haired boy.

"Meiko! You're gonna kill the poor girl!" Miku hissed, standing in front of Meiko. "Hey Len, _have_ you met Miku?" Miku was turned around and facing the blonde boy.

"M-Meiko!" Miku whined, her lip quivering.

"And sometimes, we push back." Len whispered to the tealette. The blonde stood up, took Meiko by the arm and walked her to Kaito. "Hey Kaito, _have_ you met Meiko?" He shoved the brunette at Kaito.

Len sat down and got bombarded with hugs. Finally, as Len had waited for, Miku planted a kiss on his cheek. Though he wasn't too prepared, because he blushed.

The class heard footsteps approaching the door. Everyone scrambled back into their seat as Clara walked in. "Everything alright?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. I have a bit longer until I can get back in. I'm planning to give Bruno a Wet Willie."

Clara left the room and talking arose from the classroom. Miku tugged on her best friend's arm. The only problem was that she was actually tugging air, not Rin's arm. Rin was seated next to Rei, and the two seemed in deep conversation.

* * *

**1.¹ "Bitch" in Spanish.**

**1.² "You're the real bitch here!" in Spanish.**

**2. "You're on, bitch!" in Spanish.**

**Gumo: Sorry, this is where Sakura-chan dozed off. I'll reply to the reviews, since everyone's a bit lazy tonight. This was meant to go out yesterday, but eh.**

**Reviews**

**Black and White Superstitious: Oh, I see what you did there. No, I still need, like, fifteen million more to have them all! Pokémon, gotta catch them all!**

**Awesome dt: *blushes* Thanks, I think we're cute too...wait, Miku-Len makeout session? I remember Sakura-chan saying she can't really make kissing scenes, let alone sex scenes...I'll tell her what you said when she wakes up and she'll probably do it. She has the last ten chapters planned out even though they aren't written yet, so they'll squeeze in.**

**Bye, readers! I'll get Sakura-chan on some Five-Hour Energy so she can write the second part of this chapter!**


	12. Surprises, Surprises (Part 2)

Rin and Rei sat together as the two Spanish teachers fought outside the room in Spanish. Rin felt a throbbing in her chest. She could literally hear her heart beating. Why hadn't she felt this feeling before?

She wanted to hug Rei and have a relationship like Miku and Len did. Rin wanted to kiss the raven-haired boy and tell him how much she loved him. She wanted to...no, she was getting as perverted as her twin.

She could ramble on about how perverted the younger twin was. Rin still couldn't believe Len didn't have the guts to have a makeout session with her best friend.

Still, aside from what she thought, Rin really wanted to hug him. It was okay to hug him, right? They were friends. Not exactly, but still. But he might think differently of her, then. So, what should she do?

Rin wanted to sigh aloud, but did it internally. She took in a breath, then wrapped her arms around Rei. She heard him grunt, but accepted his hug. Rin didn't care that the class was looking at them.

"It reminds me of we were kids." Clara said with a dreamy sigh, crossing her arms across her chest and standing next to Bruno.

"Yeah, except you were a real bitch." Bruno added.

"Dick."

"Asshole."

"No voy a decir que en Inglés alrededor de los niños, así que voy a decirlo en español. Eres un gran coño." (1) Clara stated.

"Take that back, Clara Conchita Gonzales!" Bruno gasped.

"Hey, look! The blondes are kissing the ones they like!"

"Shut up!" the twins groaned as their lips left the ones they originally had been touching, Rin touching Rei's and Len's touching Miku's.

Yet no one had noticed the albino in the back of the room, her red eyes beaming at Len, who was kissing Miku. The albino clutched a small knife, whispering, "You'll be mine, Len."

* * *

**1. "I won't say it in English around the kids, so I'll say it in Spanish. You're a huge cunt." in Spanish.**

**VocaloidWriter: A day freaking late. And this was short! I hate myself. I PROMISE I'll have this next one in tonight and everything will be on track! Let's reply to some nice reviews:**

**Awesome dt: GOD DARMIT DON'T SHAKE ME LIKE I'M SHAKING BACON! It's okay, actually. YAY! WEDDING! I put Rin with Rei because Rei is an isolated Len. Even though I don't like RinxLen, RinxRei is fine with me. Bad Boy, huh? I actually have a great plan (even though it's a girl.)**

**iDontCare: Here you go! You should know who it is ;) I was thinking Teiru for I minute, but decided not to.**

**Okay, next chapter is obviously Valentine's based!**


	13. Will You Be My Valentine?

A double date on Valentine's Day was not Miku's original plan. But, since Rin had insisted...plus, Rin brought Rei as a date, Miku brought Len. It wasn't like Len was a bad kid; Len was great.

The four sat in a booth at some random ice cream parlor Kaito recommended. Miku would've died right there after hearing the words "ice cream." Didn't he ever get tired of it? Apparently not.

Rei wasn't the outcast he normally was on Valentine's Day. Miku guessed that he was happy that Rin liked him. Miku smiled.

"You want vanilla, right?" Rin asked as she and Rei got out of their side of the booth.

"Yep!" Miku replied, nodding.

"Okay, so that's two vanillas, one orange sherbet and a banana split." Rin recited, taking Rei's hand and walking up to the counter.

"So, Lennie, what's up with you?" Miku asked, staring at the blonde next to her.

"Heaven doesn't want me and Hell is afraid I'll take over," Len replied, tousling her hair.

"How many times do you have to do that?!" she whined playfully, trying to shoo away his hands.

"A ton of times!" he answered.

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

"Okay, you win."

"Giving up so easily?"

"Yeah." She stuck out her tongue.

"You know, I can French with you right now." Len pointed out.

Miku's eyes widened and she stuck her tongue back in. Len laughed a bit, then Miku joined. She still never expected to be on a double date.

She originally planned staying home and have a depressing sleepover with Luka: ramen noodles, crying to chick flicks and soap operas, talking about their problems, dressing up like goths, putting eyeliner on and crying more like it was a movie and the black would run down their cheeks, staying up late, and more things like that.

Rin and Rei appeared in front of them, setting down ice cream. Rei took his vanilla and started to eat it up. Rin giggled as there was a speck of it on the corner of his mouth. She also found it funny that he looked like this guy that read "don't fuck with me," but was still very cute.

"Here," Rin said, leaning in near Rei.

"R-Rin?" he asked.

"Stay still!"

"A-are you going to kiss m-me?"

Rin quickly kissed him but cleared up the vanilla. "There was ice cream on your lips, so I decide to have it." Rin explained.

"Way to cheat a guy like that," he mumbled.

"You know you liked it!" she replied.

He turned red and looked down. "W-well, I," he stammered, trying to find words.

"You're so adorable!" Rin continued, smiling.

He turned redder. "I'm not adorable!" Rei protested, puffing his cheeks.

"Now you're even cuter!" Rin cooed, pointing to his cheeks.

That was when Len was encouraged to finally ask.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN! I know, I'm horrible for not posting this yesterday or even earlier. To make it ****_worse_****, I had the whole day to finish this chapter! Don't worry, my excuse is to make this two parts. Good enough, right?**

**Reviews**

**Awesome dt: *holds hands up* Please! I need a main antagonist! I mean, Tei hates Miku and is yandere for Len, so the world spins round! (I really have to stop saying that O.O") Rei is my excuse for something like RinxLen because while I find RinxLen cute, I either think of it as twincest or something else (can't describe it) that I don't like. I just really hate RuixRei because on their Fanloid Wiki page, it clearly states that they are twins.**

**ImaginaryFlower (Chapter 8): Oh, it's fine if you can't review quickly. I do that too. Like, a lot. So you're not to blame. And the song...it's Ashe's (ashestoashesjc; a guy who does Vocaloid covers) parody of Pinkie Pie's (and Friendship is Witchcraft's) song, "The Gypsy Bard," which is a parody of Homestuck (that's three) and Homestuck is a parody of...I ****_seriously_**** need to keep up with my mind. And Len and Miku aren't exactly together, but they are. I'm just a huge ass and I'm totally confusing. (Like Pinkie Pie! Sorry, getting my MLP on. Forget I wrote that.) Yeah, there's going to be some conflict later on...I've already wrote too much!**

**ImaginaryFlower (Chapter 12): In fact, I am going to add Maika! I was going to add her as a student teacher in the Spanish chapters, but I felt it would be rushed. I'll add her soon. RinxRei is my Rin x [insert hot male Vocaloid besides Len or Gakupo] OTP (Next to RinxOliver, of course. They're a cute loli/shota pair.) *blushes* I haven't sold my soul yet. If I did, I'd probably be roaming Hell and ruling it yet being able to go to Equestria and pointing out all the animation errors...god, there I go again. I don't write with a computer, I actually use a Kindle Fire. It's awesome.**

**I'm getting light headed, readers! I'm gonna go take a nap (more like sleep) and write today's real chapter...**


	14. Will You Be My Valentine? (Part 2)

"Miku, will you be my girlfriend?" Len asked, shocking Rin and Rei.

Miku sat there, also a bit shocked. But it was a rhetorical question, after all. My dear readers, I'm sure you know what her answer was. "Idiot, of course I will!" she replied, tousling his banana bangs. "In fact, I'll call you Lennie!"

"You know how much I hate that name."

"Of course I do. That's why I use it for you!"

"That explains a lot."

"Kiss already!" an irritated voice complained. Miku looked at the booth next to hers.

"Luka?" Miku asked. "Gakupo? Other people I sit with for lunch?"

"Yep!" Luka replied. "It's Luka and Company!"

"I thought we agreed on 'Miku's Friends'!" Gumi pouted.

"Do you know how long I've always wanted to say that?!" Luka asked angrily.

"Kay, Captain."

"You call me 'boss,' not 'captain,' Gumi."

"Okay, boss."

"Good. Now can you two kiss?"

"W-we've n-never kissed in f-front of anyone," Miku stammered.

"That's not true! You kissed in front of me, Mikuo and Gumo!" a cheerful voice replied. Miku looked behind her, where she met the owner's face.

"Teto?!" Miku asked. "And teachers?! This is just getting weird!"

Teto, Mikuo, Gumo, Neru and Ted sat in the booth behind Miku and Len. Miku just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. But, unfortunately, she couldn't because she was near the Kagamine twins, and there was no escape from the Kagamine twins.

Miku really did want to beg the others to go away. Forget want. She _needed_ the others to go away. Her kindness got in the way of that idea, though. She felt doomed.

* * *

An albino sat in the back of the room with her chocolate-haired friend. She sighed as she looked sadly at the blonde boy on the other side of the room. She knew him as Len Kagamine and only as Len Kagamine. Len Kagamine, the name that rang in her ears.

"You can't kill Hatsune, because her brother is a teacher and he'd mourn in front of the class." the chocolate-haired one said.

"But she's too close to my Len-Len!" the albino protested.

"He's not your Len-Len, he's the public's Len-Len, Tei." the chocolate-haired girl pointed out.

"Ruko!" the albino pouted, bringing out her bottom lip. The chocolate girl played with her bangs, parts of them being red or blue.

"Look, Tei, I'm only gonna tell you this once: Len will like whoever he wants. If it's you, inform me so I can kill myself." the chocolate-head replied.

The albino looked over at Len and sighed. Then, she saw Len and Miku lean in. The albino tried to scream but her chocolate-haired friend clamped her mouth shut. "Tei, there's always tomorrow."

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: I know that this was supposed to come out today days ago, so hush, my child. Okay, that was weird xD Anyway, have you guys listened to "Alice in Musicland"? Well now there's "The Musical Wizard of Oz" and it's AWESOME! Back to the story. *clears throat* You know who our albino is (though it's obvious people but still) and our albino's friend.**

**Reviews**

**HanaLoid: Everyone these days know who the crazy-stalker-bitch of Len is! Yes, you're correct!**

**Awesome dt: RinxRei tends to be a favorite of mine...and the dating! Wait...MikuxLen Frenching? PERFECT!**

**iDontCare: YEP, SHIZ GOT REAL. UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, MY SON. OR DAUGHTER. OR MOM. xD**

**Bye-bye, readers! I need to make two more chapters tonight!**


	15. Nihao Nyan!

"Shut up!" a voice screeched from the Spanish room. Miku and company (along with her new boyfriend) turned their heads.

"¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de seducirme?!"(1) Clara yelled.

"No puedo culpar por ser atractivo!"(2) Bruno yelled back.

A girl stood next to Miku and her friends. The girl wore a navy-and-pink skirt with a white button-up shirt. Her hair reached her stomach, white as the base and pink as the tips. Her eyes widened at every word Bruno and Clara said.

"Señorita Gonzales! Señor Rodríguez! ¿Se puede dejar de pelear por eso y empezar las clases? Los niños están mirando!"(3) she scolded.

"Maika!" Clara cheered.

"Clara!" Maika, as she was then addressed, cheered back.

"Class, come in!" Clara ordered, snapping her fingers. The class shuffled in.

"We have a new student!" Bruno announced. "Actually, she's a student teacher."

"Please meet Maika Montoya," Clara said, pushing Maika forward.

"You're so adorable!" the young girl cooed, referencing the students.

Miku looked at the blonde next to her, who smiled. Then, she looked at the other blonde, who happened to be across from her, also smiling.

* * *

Tei Sukone sighed. "They're dating." she said, nudging the arm of her best friend, Ruko Yokune.

"Like I didn't know," Ruko replied sarcastically. "The whole school knows about them!"

"Well _sorry!_ You should helping me get Len-Len." Tei hissed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Hmph!"

"Don't make me feel shameful, Tei. We both know he'll like whoever he wants to." Ruko pointed out.

"Don't have to be so rude!" Tei shot back.

"I'm doing it for your own good." was Ruko's comeback.

"Well played."

* * *

**(1) "You idiot! How dare you try to seduce me?!"**

**(2) "I can't blame you for being sexy!"**

**(3) "Miss Gonzales! Mister Rodriguez! Can you quit fighting over that and start class? Kids are watching!"**

**VocaloidWriter: Sure, it was short, though this will be three parts so I can catch up!**

**Reviews**

**Black and White Superstitious: Her rudeness will come in use later...**

**Awesome dt (My devoted reader!): NOOO! MY MAIN ANTAGONIST! *steps on her* DON'T DIE ON ME BITCH! Gumi and Luka and company, in personal opinion, were one of my favorite features in WYBMV. I'll definitely keep it going!**

**iDontCare: Okay, I'll make sure that it seems less predictable. Thanks for the tip! I think the reason why it's predictable is myself. I normally over-think things and end up messing up everything.**

**UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN. *disappears***

**OH CRAP, IT DIDN'T WORK! As I'm here, I might as well say it:**

**What characters do you want to appear? Once I get to chapter twenty, a whole ten part story is devoted there. So any characters you may want can be in these last chapters! And if they don't...let's just say I have something up my sleeve.**

**BE GONE, READER! *disappears***


	16. Nihao Nyan! (Part 2)

After Miku and the twins and everyone else got out of Spanish, they went straight to lunch with their usual people. Except now, Teto and Rin's cousin Oliver sat with them.

"You guys make a cute couple!" Teto whispered to Miku.

"Is it _really_ that obvious?" Miku asked nervously.

"I was there when he asked," the redhead replied.

"Oh, okay." Miku sighed, relieved. "Phew!"

"But the whole school knows."

"EH?!"

"It's true." Teto shrugged. "You're the talk of the school."

"Oh my god...I should've thought this over..." Miku sighed. "I'm going to be mauled today by Len's fangirls!"

Suddenly, Gumi stood up on an empty lunch table. Though it wasn't Gumi because the real Gumi ran over to the look-alike.

"Sonika! What the hell are you doing?!" Gumi shouted as she grabbed the girl's ankles.

"Nyan nyan,

Nyan nyan,

Nihao Nyan!

Gorgeous,

Delicious,

Deculture!" the girl sang, doing a small dance.

"Sonika Gumiya Megpoid!" Gumi yelled. "Never do that damn dance again!"

Gumi yanked the look-alike's hair and dragged her back to the table. "Gumi Gumikia Megpoid!" the girl yelled.

"Guys, this is my cousin. Her name is Sonika." Gumi said bluntly as she dropped the girl into a seat."

"Gumi! You didn't have to do that!" Sonika whined.

"Hey Sonika!" The whole table waved to the girl.

"Hey!" Sonika replied. She eyed Miku and Len. "Are you two dating?"

"IS IT _THAT_ OBVIOUS?!" the tealette screamed, but quickly covered her own mouth.

"Yep!" Len told Sonika quickly but nervously. "She's just a bit mad that everyone knows about our relationship."

"Tell me about it," Teto added, pointing to SeeU Dahee and Yuuma Kisaragi, where they looked at each other affectionately.

"Belch," Sonika sighed. "I just had to be stuck with the Gumister."

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: Sorry that I haven't been updating quickly. Let's just say I have a really busy schedule. Anyway, let's continue for tonight!**

**Reviews**

**BlackPenOfTheNight: *blushes* Thanks!**

**Awesome dt: Yuuma and SeeU are gonna get kinda intense! Emphasis on "kinda." Anyway, Oliver is the twins' cousin and I'm planning Lui and the Zola boys for the last ten chapters! You'll never expect it! Oops, I've said too much about that. Moving on! The Spaniards have much in store! *snickers***

**Tei: Don't kill me! Psst, I'm not going to kill anyone. I promise!**

**iDontCare (my other devoted reader!): Oh yeah, I'm planning tons for Nero! Tei does have some shockers that we're all going to expect later on!**

**Until next time, mi amigos! WAIT, I GOT THAT RIGHT?! YIPEE! Anyway, readers, I have a ****_huge_**** surprise for you guys coming up! Until next time!**


	17. Nihao Nyan! (Part 3)

**Hey, I'm just going to put a short A/N here. I know, I suck at updating. I then suggest going to the poll on my profile. Anyway, move on onto the crappy chapter that I have created. I'm trying for over five hundred words! (Oh, who am I kidding. I really want to have one thousand words in this chapter. God help me, this outcast, with my Fanfic. Talk about short.)**

* * *

"SeeU and Yuuma? I never thought about those two being together." Miku said, somewhat surprised.

"And we never thought Leek Freak and Banana Breath would get together," Rin replied sarcastically. That was when the ranting and raging started.

"Leek Freak?! What the hell?!" - Miku

"Oh, you are so dead, Orange Idiot!" - Len

"Wait until everyone knows about you!" - Miku

"Pizza!" - Gumi

"Shut up!" - Miku and Len

Luka took both of her hands and clamped their mouths. "Shut up, shut up, shut your effing mouths, shut up."

Miku was in shock because Luka had never acted like that. She would've gasped, but the warm hand over her mouth forbade the action.

Len would've slapped Luka's hand off of his mouth, but he was too much of a gentleman to. "I'd say that you two not freak out over this." Luka said sternly. "We'll just reveal Rei and Rin."

"Hey!" Rin and Rei snapped.

"Are we gonna eat or watch Miku and Len kiss?" Gumi asked.

"Kiss!" the table shouted.

"W-what?!" Len stuttered, not up to the idea of kissing.

"O-outrageous!" Miku stammered.

Miku and Len shared a glance and gulped. _"KISS!"_ Rin commanded, pushing them together.

It resulted in the cheesiest kiss yet, not to mention embarrassing. Rin and Rei high fived, Gumi and Sonika laughing at Rin's prank, Kaito and Meiko looking at each other in shock, causing Piko to push their faces together, forcing their cheesy kiss and Piko getting a black eye, and Teto, Luka and Gakupo laughing at everything that was happening.

That was also the day that everyone besides Miku, Kaito, and the girls got a black eye.

* * *

SeeU and Yuuma looked at the huge table, laughing. SeeU sat on top of Yuuma's shoulders, where she felt weightless.

"Aww, look at them!" SeeU cooed, pointing to the tealette's table. "They're like us!"

"Yep," Yuuma replied and looked at the girl, whose head was hovering above his. "I definitely agree with you on that."

"I love you!" SeeU said, tousling his pink head.

"Love you more!" Yuuma retorted.

"Love you most!" was SeeU's comeback.

"You win," Yuuma mumbled.

SeeU kissed his head. "Aww, you love me!" she said.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: Again, I am so sorry with the update. I promise to do better. But I really do have a reason for this. During the week, I had so many events during winter break that I just couldn't keep up. Then today at 7:00 I threw up until it was 10:30. I know, it sucks to be me. Especially since there was this movie I really wanted to see at 10, but couldn't because, again, I was barfing my head off. Tomorrow in P.E. we have this test to qualify for the "Olympics" (a school Olympics versus our rival school) and the test is for jump rope, something I excel in. But luckily, I'm feeling better and over this week and weekend I have gotten ****_tons_**** of inspiration. Anyway, before I make any of you readers throw up, let's get to reviews.**

**Reviews**

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: Thanks!**

**iDontCare: I won't answer that twist~ Okay, maybe I made it too obvious. Yukari, Momo and Ia? Yep, I'll definitely add them, don't you worry! Thanks for your review!**

**Awesome dt: NO! BAD AWESOME-CHAN! *slaps machete out of your hand* *cuts own hand* NO KILLING MY MAIN ANTAGONIST! I didn't actually think of SeeU and Yuuma before. Now, I have someone to ship SeeU with! Thanks! (BTW, you should make a fic about them and copyright the pairing! That's what I did with Gumo Neru!)**

**ImaginaryFlower: I like Sonika's design too! Luo is the Chinese Miku, SeeU is the Korean Miku, Maika is the Spanish Miku and Sonika is the English Miku! I just thought of that. Yep, Yuuma and SeeU are a thing. I actually came up with a yaoi crack pairing: Yuuma and Ted (Kasane)! Rin and Rei are my RinxLen except the other way around. Tei, however, I feel like I'm going to change her a bit. I at least like Ruko being the rude best friend. As for Miku and Len, I have ****_tons_**** planned! Wait for tonight (I hope) and you'll see! Thanks for the kind and encouraging words!**

**Black and White Superstitious: Oh, it's ****_definitely_**** Lenku. I promise! Tei being involved? Not much, as the story continues.**

**Okay, readers, wish me luck so I can get to the Olympics!**


	18. Caught in the Shower

Eighth grade Miku and eighth grade Len had still been dating, and Miku was sleeping overnight at Rin's house to celebrate the "anniversary" of the couple. But unfortunately, Miku had to sleep with Rin because, well, Miku didn't think it would be allowed in the Kagamine household to sleep with Len.

Miku rolled onto the floor, making a thump in the process. Seven AM was the time when she looked up at the clock. She stared at the orange room. No Rin to be found.

Singing was heard from the shower, along with a radio. She almost got up to ask Rin why she was taking a shower, though decided to stay put. She checked herself and what she was wearing.

Of course, it had to be a white tank top and teal skirt; her favorites. She didn't know why she liked such a basic look, she just did.

Miku slowly got up and stretched a bit to wake up her aching bones. She did the basics; touched her toes, rolled her arms, bent her fingers and things like that.

She walked herself across Rin's bedroom, into the hall and up to the bathroom door. Miku had always been told that barging into things was very rude, but this was her best friend. A girl. She slowly turned the knob to the unlocked door.

The tealette stepped into the yellow bathroom, not saying a word. She started to turn red with embarrassment, starting to regret what she was doing. Miku stepped on the edge of the bathroom tub, peeking above the shower curtain to find a blonde, singing and looking up at her with a smile. Miku smiled back at Rin.

The only problem was that the blonde wasn't Rin but Len.

Miku again turned red with embarrassment, only this time even redder. She quickly stepped off of the edge, locked the door and shut it on her way out. She pinned herself to the door.

"I _cannot believe_ I just did that." she scolded herself. "At least I didn't see him totally naked."

"What?" asked a blonde, all up in her face.

Still red, Miku exclaimed, "Rin! Don't do that!"

"Did you see Lennie-kins naked and showering?" Rin asked. Miku nodded. "Aww, it's already a teenage drama!"

"Rin, this is serious! If Mikuo finds out, I'll be killed! Murtalated! Dead! _Sexy!"_ Miku hissed.

"Here, Miku," Rin took Miku's arm and pushed her away from the door.

Nothing but humming was heard from the Kagamines' bathroom. A minute later, the door was opened. In the doorway stood Len, hair matted against his neck and forehead. Good thing there was a towel around his waist, because Miku would've thrown up. The only thing that held back any puke was his close-to-toned chest, which was clearly impossible for an eighth grader but possible for Len.

"Pervert in the making?" Len asked, smirking.

Miku turned as red as a tomato. "S-shut up!" she stammered.

"Len, go to hell!" Rin said, pushing the younger twin back into the bathroom.

"What? She's my girlfriend!" Len protested.

"He is right," the tealette pointed out. "and at least I didn't see anything too revealing."

"Hey, it's one way to spend your anniversary." Rin shrugged.

"Shut up." the couple replied, starting to kiss.

_"COOTIES!"_ she yelled, running downstairs.


	19. Halloween

"Len, I don't wanna wear this!" whined ninth grade Miku.

"At least you're not wearing _my_ perverted outfit." ninth grade Len grumbled.

"I'd prefer to wear that over _this!"_ Miku hissed.

It was Halloween for all the children around, and Rin had to be one of them. Alas, Miku and Len were forced to do the same. Len wore something Rin called "Punkish" and Miku wore an Oktoberfest dirndl (in which teal replaced everything that wasn't white,) all because Rin forced them to. Rin, however, was wearing something she called "Reactor," which went with Punkish.

"Still, guys are gonna hit on me!" Miku continued, walking down the street with the twins.

"Not as long as I'm around!" Len replied, clenching his hands into fists and placing them on his hips like he was a superhero.

"Yeah, they'll totally take a boy in shorts and a top for a girl seriously."

"I'm sexy in this, okay?"

"And I'm sexy in this. Problem?"

"N-no..."

"Lennie likes me in this~"

"I-I never s-said t-that!"

"Just admit that you think I'm sexy!"

"OKAY! I THINK YOU LOOK SEXY IN THAT!"

"THANK YOU!"

"Is that Yohio and Maika?" Rin asked, pointing to Yohio Yoshiwara and their old student teacher Maika.

The two were walking their dogs, Nova and Cubi. Nova was a small white Shiba Inu with pink eyes and white fur with pink highlights. Cubi was a black Scottish terrier with mysterious golden eyes.

"They make a great couple," Miku mumbled.

"Like us," Len replied.

"You couldn't admit that I was sexy until I forced you to!" the tealette protested, pouting.

"Did I really need to tell you?" Len asked.

"Well, _no,"_ Miku replied, looking down.

"I always say that you are behind your back, so..." he trailed.

_"Aww,_ you really do love me!" the tealette cooed, rubbing his cheeks.

"You're turning us into Gumo and Neru," the blonde responded.

"Then that can be our Halloween costume!" she exclaimed.

"I _still_ don't think they'll take our costumes seriously." Len said bluntly.

"I'll wear this dirndl and you'll like it," Miku replied, repeating the hand actions Len had done earlier.

"You'll just think I'm sexy in this then!" Len retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"You've said 'sexy' six times already!" a voice hissed, turning out to be the raven-haired boy they all knew and loved.

"Rei!" Rin exclaimed, pouncing on him. "Thank God that I'm free of those perverts!"

"Now you're stuck with this one!" Rei added.

"Yay!" Rin cheered.

"Hey, where do think we'll be in five or six years from now?" Len asked.

"Let's see...we're fifteen _now,_ we'll be twenty-one in _six years...I_ think I'll be a singer!" Miku replied.

"I hope that I'm a drummer for a really popular band." Len added.

And so, six years pass, and dreams are forgot...

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: Surprise! This is my cliffhanger I was talking about! Actually, forget that I switched two words. I have to be quick about this.**

**Shina no Migaka no Kudotaka: Thanks!**

**Awesome dt: I MADE IN THE OLYMPICS, AWESOME-CHAN! Anyway, I try to be in the humor department, so I'm glad you laughed! And I realized that after I started shipping SeeUxYuuma, I fell in love with it. I'm feeling the same now about MaikaxYohio! Miku's not really trying to be naughty. You know when you sleep over with girls in this generation (and maybe it doesn't happen to you but it happens to me, because I like privacy when I'm changing) and they say, "it's okay, we're both girls" when you're changing? Miku kinda went by the same code for the shower. At least it was her boyfriend!**

**Bye, readers!**


	20. Sexy Idiot

Miku Hatsune, twenty-one, sighed and took a deep breath. She always wanted to be and aspiring singer, but became something else with equal profit.

As a director and almost-CEO at Leek, a famous computer-monitor-phone-tablet-and-others company, Miku had a great pay check.

She entered the CEO'S office and began to talk. "Mr. Big, can I have a week-long vacation?" she asked, putting her hands at her sides.

Her boss, Al Big, looked shocked. "But Hatsune, you're our highest grossing employee!" Al replied.

"Al, I need a vacation! I've been working all week!" Miku retorted.

Al hesitated for a moment. "Alright, but _just_ a week."

_"Yipee!"_ she shrieked, running out of the building.

As a business woman, she needed to be classy. She wore her hair in a large, tight teal bun that sat on top of her head. And like most stereotypical business women, she had the white button-up shirt, the black pencil skirt and black heels.

Miku dove into her purse and found the address she yearned for; some address from a kid in high school. "Why not?" Miku asked herself, looking up at the pink sky.

* * *

"This _better_ be it." Miku murmured as she went to knock on the door of the apartment building she stood in front of. She knocked on the wooden door, gulping.

Opening the door was a grumpy redhead who looked about forty. Wrinkles were under and around her salmon eyes. "Is that Miku Hatsune?" the woman asked, eyeing Miku.

"Yes, in fact. Do you know me from Leek?" she asked.

"No..." the woman murmured. "I swear you were in my class, as a student...we looped, didn't we?"

"Ms. Furukawa?" Miku asked.

"Miku Hatsune!" Miki exclaimed, hugging the girl. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I got this address in high school, and I was wondering who owned this apartment before you." Miku explained.

"Len Kagamine. Why?" Miki asked.

Miku's teal eyes lit up. "Len? Where did he go?"

"He went here," Miki said, pulling out her address book and showing Miku another address.

"Thank you Ms. Furukawa. I promise I'll visit another time!" the tealette said as she copied the address into her phone and ran to her destination.

* * *

"I'm gonna see him!" Miku shrieked, knocking on the door.

The door opened to a tall blonde man, his bangs like bananas and most likely a ponytail in the back. Miku smiled. "Eh?" the man asked, scratching the back of his head. "Where do I know you from?"

Miku took a deep breath. "In kindergarten I cried when you broke your leg. In second grade you helped me get over my emotions. In fifth grade you chose violin while I chose choir. Again that year we accidentally kissed. In sixth grade we kissed while playing video games, talked with Gumo and Mikuo in the first day of music, and once again kissed in the roller rink. In seventh grade, Gumo and Neru got married, we had a double date with Rin and Rei on Valentine's Day, we started dating, and met Gumi's cousin. In eighth grade, I accidentally saw you in the shower on our anniversary. In ninth grade, you said you wanted to be a drummer this year while I'd be a singer on Halloween. Now, it's five years later and we've totally forgotten each other and I'm almost-CEO of Leek and who knows what the hell you're doing these day." By the last sentence, Miku's hand were on her kneecaps and she was panting.

"Miku Hatsune, my one true love," Len said, smiling.

"Len Kagamine, my sexy idiot!" Miku replied, hugging him.

"Sexy idiot?" Len asked. "Keep '_idiot_' out of the picture and you have me."

Miku laughed. She knew that she'd be at his house for a long time.

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: HERE COMES THE BOOM! Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? Well, both this twist and the boom. But anyway, yeah!**

**Reviews**

**Awesome dt: I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD, FATHER! OR MOTHER! *clenches hand into fist* *raises fist* *lowers fist* *explosion in the background* Oh, you want to see Miku's costume? Just Google/Bing "Oktoberfest dirndl" and you should find an actual Oktoberfest dirndl, except imagine all the parts on the dirndl that aren't white are teal. That should help! I liked the Halloween chapter too because I got to incorporate MaikaxYohio. Not that I own it, but I do own NeruxGumo. One moment, please.**

_**Disclaimer: VocaloidWriter only owns NeruxGumo.**_

**Okay, that should help! Again, Rei is my RinxLen except it's not. Actually, now that I think of it, that could make a really good fanfic idea! I have too many away. *sighs* I think it's fine you're one of those people. I don't have anything against them. For example, there was this guy in math class who saw me drawing Conchita's wine glass on my notebook and I got really embarrassed. I am seriously an otaku. Overall, thanks for the review!**

**ImaginaryFlower: Woah, calm down! It's going to turn out fine!**

**Anyway, I've always pictured Rin as that one crazy aunt who's always fun and teasingly glues your shoes to the floor. Yeah, the relationship is a bit rushed because at chapter twenty (this chapter,) the last ten chapters have a whole story to tell. I actually have it planned out (LOL.) If this wasn't the thirty day OTP challenge, the relationship would be different and more detailed. Yes, the characters I haven't added will be soon~ And of course, I have lots in store for Miku and Lennie!**

**Okay, that's it, my readers, because now I'm just using up word count. *disappears***


	21. Meeting Up

Miku walked into Len's apartment and sat on the couch as he got both of them some ice cream from the fridge. She scanned a large shelf that was above his as-large-as-Kim-Kardashian's-ass TV.

The shelf was filled pictures. One was of him, Kaito, Gakupo, and Piko in seventh grade. Another was of herself and Len in eighth grade, when the mishap of the shower happened and Rin just "had to take a photo of it so when they had mini Kagamine-Hatsunes they could show them their embarrassing memories." The next one was of Rin, Len, and their cousin Oliver as young children. The last one on the shelf was part of the senior graduation party at the beach. In the photo, Miku was running after Len, the blonde running away and clutching teal bikini bottoms.

Len set a bowl of vanilla ice cream for Miku on the coffee table and held for himself a banana split. "So, what's happening these days and what have I missed since we graduated?" Miku asked.

"Well, I work as a music teacher at Yamaha Academy." Len announced.

Miku clapped. "Awesome!"

"What else?" Len asked himself. "Hmm, Rin and Rei got engaged, Luka and Gakupo are dating, and a lot of people from our childhood have the same romance cases. Gakupo works as the band teacher at Yamaha, Rei is the P.E. teacher, Kaito is the detention teacher, and Piko works as a maintenance guy. Rin is becoming a journalist, Teto is an inventor, Gumi has the intentions of an artist, Luka is the secretary at Yamaha, Meiko is working in the music industry, and you, my dear, are working at Leek.

"You see, we couldn't tell you all this because your phone was always going to voicemail. Oh, and there's one more thing I forgot to add: Tei Sukone and Nero got married." (A/N: iDontCare called it!)

Miku gasped, vanilla ice cream in mouth as she yelled, _"WHAT?!"_

"Yeah," Len shrugged. "I think they're perfect."

Miku swallowed her ice cream. "Do have anywhere to stay tonight?" Len asked, walking into his bedroom.

"Well, my apartment is almost a mile or two away from here, and since you need to teach tomorrow-" "Here." Len tossed her a teal T-shirt and sweatpants.

"How long have you had these?!" Miku asked, recognizing the outfit she had lost in tenth grade.

"Let's see..." Len began. "You left it at our house after one of your sleepovers with Rin and before she could get her grubby paws on them, I took them. I hope they still fit."

"I hope they do too." Miku replied. "But seriously, you're letting me stay over?!"

"Unless you want to leave-" _"Yes,_ you idiot! Thank you!" She jumped up and hugged Len.

"Y-you're welcome," Len stuttered, blushing.

* * *

"Len, you're gonna catch a cold! Get up here!"

Miku slept in Len's bed because he felt it was the right thing to do. However, Len slept on the floor, causing him to sneeze, sniffle, and cough.

"No, it's all for being a gentleman," Len replied to the tealette, coughing.

"Len Allen Kagamine, get your ass up here!" Miku hissed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm as positive as my mother's pregnancy test! Now, get up here!"

Len hopped onto the bed, making the tealette jump. It felt awkward, sleeping in the same bed as a guy. With a girl was different because, well, she didn't know why. It just felt really different to her.

"chay'pen SoH slap qaStaHvIS vagh cha'DIch." Miku announced.

"What the hell did you-" Len was cut off by Miku's hand slapping his face.

"OW!" Len hissed. "What was that for?"

"tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'?" Miku asked.

"How the hell are you making those sounds?"

"Ugh!" The tealette slammed her head against the pillow under her. "Have you ever watched Star Trek?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever learned Klingon?"

_"What?"_

"Klingon. You know, the language Worf used to speak."

"Oh yeah."

"The last question I asked you was, 'do you speak Klingon?'"

"Then what did you say first?"

"I said, 'I'm going to slap you in five seconds.'"

"Oh okay-" Again, Miku slapped the blonde.

"OW! Holy crap, Leek Freak, how'd you-" Slapped again.

"I'm not a leek freak, Banana Breath." Miku said.

"Fine," Len muttered.

"Go to bed!" she hissed.

Just as Miku fell asleep, she heard Len mumble something. Little did she know, those words happened to be eight letters, three syllables, three words, and one sentence. (A/N: I'm just adding to word count now...)

Miku woke up in Len's bed and looked at the clock. Eight AM. Len had left for Yamaha. Miku heard a phone ring and headed straight to the living room and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi." a man's voice replied. "I'm Kaito Shion, I work with-" "Kaito, I already know you work with Len. He told me about it last night!" Miku interrupted. She hung upside-down on Len's couch.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked.

Miku huffed. "All these years, we've been friends and you don't remember the sound of my voice. Hmph!"

"Who?!" Kaito demanded.

"Miku Hatsune~" she sang.

"Bullshit." Kaito replied. "You couldn't be."

"You liked Gumi in the past!" Miku hollered into the phone, hearing snickers in the background. She knew Kaito had to be blushing.

"Gumi and Kaito, sitting in a tree," Miku continued. "K-I-S-S-I-N-" "Alright!" Kaito interrupted.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was trying to say, Len forgot his lunch on the counter-" Miku glanced at the countertop, where Len's lunch sat. "-and he needs it by noon. Think you can get it over here soon?"

"I can fix a computer in thirty seconds because I work at Leek. I'm sure I can deliver lunch." A Cheshire-like grin on her face.

_This is gonna be fun._

* * *

**VocaloidWriter: Okay, so let's totally forget how much I suck at updating and continue onto lovely things! Fifty plus reviews, nine followers, eight favorites and two thousand five hundred views/visits! That is seriously a milestone for me as a Fanfiction author. I started as a person who sucked at grammar and spelling but look! I'm doing fine! I feel loved! Let's stop using exclamation marks!**

**Reviews**

**Awesome dt: NO! MEESA NO LIKE LEMONS! XD Miku didn't transfer or anything, it just so happened that I had to skip a while. No, Len didn't go out with Tei. Thanks for the review!**

**ImaginaryFlower: Oh, okay...freak out...but I PROMISE EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY! I'm glad that it was a twist because I'm not normally that kind of person. I mean, I've only done it once before *cough Melancholic cough*. Thanks for the review!**

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: *screams with you, also gets scolded* I'm glad you loved it! Yeah, their memories kinda led up to this. Still, I'm glad you're happy. Thanks for the review!**

**iDontCare: There definitely won't be a lemon, though I'm aiming for fluff. I really suck as a writer. Thanks for the review!**

**Thanks to everyone!**


	22. Yamaha Academy

Miku hurriedly got dressed and did all her essentials (which meant putting in her red signature bows with Len's brush because of his still-long hair and using a spare toothbrush she saw on the countertop of his personal bathroom.) She picked up the young man's lunch and headed out the door.

* * *

The tealette panted once she was at Yamaha Academy. She arrived to the desk of a pinkette, or the secretary.

_Is that who I think it is?_

"Name and cause?" the pinkette asked her, not bothering to look up.

"Banana Breath forgot his lunch." Miku replied.

"Only two people ever called him that..." the pinkette murmured, starting to look up. "...his sister and Miku Hatsune."

She stared into Miku's eyes. "And you're not his sister," she continued. She gasped. "Miku!"

She jumped from over her desk and knocked the poor tealette down, bear hugging her. "Luka!" Miku replied, hugging back.

They stood up and brushed themselves off. "Len's room is on the third floor, two rooms to the left." Luka said. "Come back down when you're done!"

* * *

Miku heard Len's voice from outside the classroom. "Now, who wants to sing first?" Len asked.

The tealette bounced into the classroom. "Me! Me! Can I go? _Please?"_ she teased, jumping up and down.

Len groaned and facepalmed. "You could've knocked, Leek Freak."

"Banana Breath!"

"B cup."

"I hope you step on a Lego!"

Len gasped. "Take that back!"

Miku stuck out her tongue. "I brought you your lunch because your rushed ass forgot it." Miku said, dropping his lunch on his desk.

"We're around kids!" Len hissed.

"So?" Miku asked. "When we were their age, we said stuff like that! Mikuo let us!"

"Class, this is Miku Hatsune, an old friend of mine," Len introduced.

"Are you guys dating?" a voice asked.

Len and Miku shared a glance. They never broke up after graduation, but they never saw each other afterward, so what would they call it?

"I guess this would be our..." Miku trailed. "Eight grade was two years, ninth grade was our third year, add three to skip to our senior year and you would get six, this would be nine!" She grinned a Cheshire-like smile.

"My god..." Len murmured.

"By the way, I used your extra tooth brush."

"What the hell?!"

"And your hair brush."

"I should've prepared."

"Seriously, guys," Miku said the class, walking next to Len. "This guy has tons of locks."

She pulled out the ponytail and his hair fell down, reaching his shoulders. He looked down and blushed while the kids laughed. Len fixed his hair back up with his hair tie and stood up.

"Seaweed here saw me naked in eighth grade." he said, pointing to Miku with his thumb.

It was Miku's turn to blush and the kids laughed more. She looked back up with a menacing face and protested, "It was an accident!"

"You think he's funny?" Miku asked the class. "loD vaj QIp 'e' waqDaj pum bong glued ghaH."(1)

A strawberry blonde burst out in laughter. The other kids stared at her in confusion while Miku went up to her and crouched down to her level.

"tlhIngan Hol Dajatlh'a'?"(2) Miku asked the girl, smiling.

"HIja' tlhIngan vIjatlhlaH. exceed jIH qaStaHvIS 'oH."(3) the girl replied, smiling back.

"It looks like we'll be good friends!" Miku said, laughing. "What's your name?"

"Ia Myeloid," the girl replied.

"Miku, is it that bullshit language of yours again?" Len asked.

Miku and Ia gave him death glares. "nuj naQ SoQ-"(4) "Hol, nuqneH!"(5) Ia interrupted.

"Fine..." Miku mumbled. "I remember when I was your age. Hey, Len, remember our song with Teto?"

"Like, Teto Kasane? The inventor?" a girl with lavender hair asked.

"Everyone knows Teto but not _me?!"_ Miku asked, outraged. "C'mon! I'm almost-CEO at Leek and no one knows _my_ name?! I'm the _Jesus_ of technology for crying out loud!"

Again, the class laughed. A purple-haired man walked into the classroom. "My god, _Len,_ can you just shut your fucking mouth?" he asked.

"Ugh!" Miku groaned.

"New girlfriend?" Gakupo asked.

"Miku Hatsune." Len replied. "How many girls in this world have teal hair?!"

"Excuse me, _princess,"_ Gakupo hissed. "I think you should really take things seriously and quit acting like a child."

"Says the one who stares at Luka's chest like _candy,"_ Len huffed.

The class gasped. "Look, Len and Miku, and I'll only say this _once:_ vIqIp teal wa' vaj Qo' bIjatlh SoH."(6) Gakupo hissed.

Miku slapped Gakupo and Ia cheered for the tealette. "Never use Klingon against me, asswipe!"

Ia sighed. "Klingon must be used wisely, Mr. Kamui." she told the man.

"You better be careful, Gakupo," Miku said dangerously. "HoSqu'mo' bortaS nay' neHqu' qo'vaD bIr 'ej 'engvetlh lom rot."(7)

Gakupo ran out of the classroom and Ia high-fived Miku. "That was awesome!" the strawberry blonde exclaimed.

A blue-haired man entered the room this time. "I've heard too much talking going on in this room. Who's getting detention?" the man asked. "Oh, hi, Miku."

"Hi Kaito!" Miku replied.

"My work here is done," Kaito said, walking away. "because nobody's talking except that old friend."

"Lennie, I'll see you at lunch?" Miku asked.

"Sure," Len replied as Miku walked out of the room. "Oh, and don't call me that."

"Okay, _Lennie!"_ Miku called down the hall, a Cheshire-like grin gracing her lips.

Len sighed. This was going to be a _long_ morning.

* * *

**Klingon for my fellow readers (property of Star Trek/CBS, Paramount and KLI):**

**1. This man is so stupid that he accidentally glued his shoes to the floor.**

**2. Do you speak Klingon?**

**3. Yes, I do speak Klingon. I exceed in it.**

**4. Shut your mouth full of-**

**5. Language, please!**

**6. I'll hit on the teal one if you don't shut up.**

**7. (continued from "Gakupo,") because revenge is a dish best served cold and rotting in the shape of a corpse.**

**VocaloidWriter: Yes, I'm embracing my inner Trekkie. Don't judge me.**

**Reviews**

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan: Maybe...it could have been "I ate food" for all anyone knows. Thanks for the review!**

**iDontCare: Calm down, Not-Caring-san...hush, my child...*strokes the back of your head* Drama will be soon, but tonight we listen to Justin Timberlake...thanks for the review!**

**BlackPenOfTheNight: *blushes* Here's your update! I'm glad I'm your favorite :D Thanks for the review!**

**Okay...I just realized it's been a month!**

**SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT**


	23. If

Miku smiled as she walked down the flight of stairs and looked into Luka's blue orbs. "Hey, Miku, can you do me a favor?" Luka asked.

"Shoot." Miku replied.

The pinkette leaned in to whisper into the tealette's ear. Miku smirked. "Of course I can. You know how good my skills are."

Luka yelled, "Yipee!" and jumped into the air. "This is going to be awesome!"

_This'll be fun because the look on his face will be priceless_, Miku thought, snickering.

* * *

Len cleared his throat. "Okay, your Japanese teacher is out today, so I'll cover."

"Len-kun, there's already someone on the job~" a voice sang, ringing through the air.

"It was Luka, wasn't it?" Len growled.

"Sou!" Miku replied, appearing in the doorway. "Minasan, konnichiwa!" (A/N: There will be a glossary for every word, so please, don't be worried if you don't know something.) Some of the students had confusion in their eyes.

"Len-kun, can you help me?" Miku asked.

"Sure. And it's Len-sensei, Miku." Len replied, stepping inside the room. The kids sat down.

"Konnichiwa!" Miku said in a loud and clear voice. "In this room, yours truly will be addressed as Miku-sensei. This bozo next to me is Len-kun and please do not listen to him if he requests a new name."

"Konoyaro," Len murmured.

Miku gasped. "Baka!" She slapped him. He cupped his hand over his red cheek.

"Ow!" he hissed.

"Anata ga manabu yona itami ga baka o shien shimasu." Miku said, turning away from him. "Hmph!"

The class laughed at the slap Miku had served, while the tealette started to teach. "Ia-gakusei, please translate this: kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana."

"You are indeed stupid." Ia answered, the class sounding shocked after she finished the sentence.

"Good job!" Miku said, smiling. "I believe Len-sensei has recovered from my death slap."

She kissed his cheek. Before to class could go, "aww!" she shot them all glares. "Anyway, class, who wants to go next?"

Len sighed. This day was going to be worse than he thought.

* * *

**Glossary: Sou: yes**

**Minasan: everyone**

**Konnichiwa: hello**

**Konoyaro: bastard/you bastard**

**Baka: idiot/stupid**

**Anata ga manabu yona itami ga baka o shien shimasu: the pain will help an idiot like you learn**

**Gakusei: student (gakusei isn't normally used as an honorific but screw it)**

**Kimi wa jitsu ni baka dana: you are indeed stupid (Teto's actual catchphrase)**

**VocaloidWriter: Okay, I've made some grammar errors in the past chapters and I'm going to fix them. I'll list both here if you want to find them:**

**·"Laid" in chapter four should be "lay". Do you know how confusing it is with "lay" and "laid"?**

**·Len is always referred to as a "blonde" when he should really be a "blond". "Blond" means a male with golden hair whereas "blonde" is a girl. Kinda like how "brunet" means a guy with brown hair and "brunette" means a woman. So "pinkette" is a girl and "pinket" is a guy? And "tealette" is a girl while "tealet" is a guy? Strange.**

**Reviews**

**Shino No Mikaga No Kudotaka: GumixKaito is used in "Sweet Sweet Sixteen" by Ashrox37.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashrox37.**

**Anyway, yes, Kaito has a *cough huge cough* crush on Gumi-san! Oh yeah, I get the sibling look too sometimes. Yep, Miku can cooperate with Ia! And somewhere along the story (never mentioned until now,) Len glued his foot to the floor. Thanks!**

**Awesome dt: NO! NO POSSIBLY KILLING YOURSELF! NO! LEN DIDN'T GO OUT WITH STALKER BITCH! I'll stop shouting now. Klingon is property of Star Trek and everything that has to do with Star Trek. Yes, Miku and Len act like a married couple because I think if you were dating a guy for nine years, that's what you'd probably act like. I might be able to be your sister if one of our parents disown us! Or, I could have my twin disowned and you could move in! Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Black and White Superstitious: The Klingon came from Bing. I'm glad to help you and thanks for the review!**

**iDontCare: Oh yeah, there's gonna be stuff besides fluff, but it won't be a lemon. I mean, I'm capable of writing a lemon (I've wrote a few personal fanfics that include lemons,) but I don't have the courage or the skills to. *blushes* Thanks! I have a super-duper surprise coming up! Thank you for your review!**

**Okay, I promise I'll get better with updating! See you guys soon!**


End file.
